


Pedang yang Tertukar

by kuyobot



Category: Keijo!!!!!!!!, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: #no homo, Crossover, Slight ToudanSani Hints
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/pseuds/kuyobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saniwa dan pasukan pedangnya mengejar Kebiishi yang kabur ke era modern. Namun saat kembali, mereka keliru membawa orang yang salah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedang yang Tertukar

“Ura-chan, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah berhasil menemukan posisi musuh?”

Sosok berambut jingga cerah yang sedang berjongkok di atas tiang telepon menggeleng perhalan pada gadis bertopeng kitsune yang berteriak dari bawah.

“Aku belum berhasil menemukannya, Aruji-san.”

“Kalau begitu cobalah tetap kau cari, bagaimana pun juga kita harus berhasil menemukan Kebiishi yang kabur ke era ini sebelum orang-orang dari era ini menemukan mereka,” titahnya pada anak laki-laki tersebut.

“Ryoukai~!” respon sosok yang dipanggil Ura-chan tersebut dengan suara serak-serak basah khas anak ABG.

“Saniwa-san! Saniwa-san!” terlihat seekor rubah kecil berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah  mereka berdua. “Aku mendapat laporan dari Monoyoshi bahwa ia berhasil menemukan posisi musuh!”

“Apa katamu?” ucap sang gadis terkejut, “Cepat beritahu lokasinya padaku, Konnosuke!”

Rubah kecil itu mengangguk. “Monoyoshi bilang ia menemukannya di tempat yang penuh dengan air seperti danau.”

“Danau…” gadis bertopeng kitsune itu bergumam kecil sebelum ia kembali membuka mulutnya, “Ah, mungkin maksud Monoyon adalah kolam renang!” Tak mau membuang-buang waktu, gadis itu segera mengirim telepati pada anggotanya yang lain.

_“Zuo, Bami, Nika, Hori, cepat kalian susul kami ke lokasi yang kumaksud.”_

_“Ryoukai!”_ Jawab keempat sosok lain secara serempak dalam telepati tersebut.

“Ura-chan, Konnosuke, ayo kita segera ke sa— _kyah!_ ” gadis itu memekik terkejut saat anak laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya tiba-tiba saja menggendongnya.

“Maaf jika aku lancang, Aruji-san. Tapi ini merupakan cara tercepat agar kita bisa sampai ke lokasi musuh,” tuturnya dengan intonasi suara yang terdengar serius.

“A-ah, jadi begitu.” Respon sang gadis sedikit salah tingkah.

“Aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang nyaman, oleh karena itu berpeganganlah yang kuat supaya Aruji-san tidak sampai jatuh.”

Tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, anak laki-laki itu segera melesat bagaikan ninja menuju lokasi di mana posisi Kebiishi terlihat tanpa menyadari jika tuannya jadi mabuk darat karenanya.

* * *

 

“Wah, jadi ini kah yang namanya kolam renang? Keren sekali!” ujar anak laki-laki yang merupakan personifikasi dari pedang bernama Urashima Kotetsu saat mereka tiba di stadion renang. “Nee, Aruji-san, Aruji-san! Apa setelah mengalahkan Kebiishi nanti aku dan Kamekichi boleh berenang dulu di sini?”

 _“Hoeeek…”_ sementara itu terdengar suara yang tidak mengenakkan hingga akhirnya suara tersebut berhenti dengan sendirinya. “Ah, terima kasih banyak, Monoyon.”

“Sama-sama, Aruji-san.” Balas pemuda berwajah bak malaikat yang sejak tadi mengelus-ngelus punggung tuannya agar ia merasa lebih baik itu dengan kalem.

Setelah kondisinya baikan, sang saniwa segera membalas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang bocah matahari. “Tidak boleh, Ura-chan. Kita ke sini untuk mengalahkan Kebiishi yang kabur, bukan untuk rekreasi.”

Jawaban tersebut menyebabkan timbulnya gembungan di kedua pipi Urashima. “ _Boo_ , tidak seru, ah.”

“Apa boleh buat, Ura-chan. Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama ada di era ini. Kebiishi-nya muncul di tempat yang sedang tidak ada banyak orangnya saja sudah bagus, jadi tolong bersabar sedikit, ya?”

Jika tuan mereka sudah berkata dengan nada yang seperti itu, tidak ada satu pun pedang yang mampu membantah kehendaknya.

“Ngh, baiklah… aku mengerti. Maaf karena aku sudah bersikap egois,” tutur Urashima merasa sedikit menyesal karena sudah bertindak kekanakan.

“Um, tidak apa-apa.” Jawab sang saniwa. “Ngomong-ngomong, di mana yang lainnya? Kenapa mereka belum juga sampai?”

“Ah, benar juga. Padahal kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat bisa-bisa Kebiishi-nya kabur lagi…”

“A… Aruji-san, bukankah itu Namazuo-kun dan Honebami-kun?” celetuk Monoyoshi sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah yang dimaksud. Tuannya langsung menoleh mengikuti ke mana jari tersebut tertuju.

“Lho, benar juga… Kenapa mereka bisa sudah ada di sana dan melawan Kebiishi berdua saja hanya dengan mengenakan baju ren—EEHH??! _BAJU RENANG??_ ”

Seperti yang diucapkan olehnya, di areal kolam renang terlihat sepasang “gadis” cantik dalam balutan baju renang sedang melawan makhluk jelek raksasa di hadapan mereka. Akan tetapi bukan hanya itu saja yang dikejutkan olehnya, ia juga merasa kaget saat melihat keduanya mampu melawan Kebiishi tersebut berdua saja. Bahkan mereka juga tidak terlihat menggunakan pedang mereka sama sekali. Meskipun begitu, keduanya tetap bisa menumbangkan satu per satu lawan mereka sampai habis tak tersisa.

Tidak sampai lima menit dan pertarungan melawan Kebiishi tersebut akhirnya selesai. Monoyoshi membulatkan matanya penuh kekaguman, Urashima bertepuk tangan, sementara sang saniwa kehilangan keseimbangan.

“A…aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata mereka berdua bisa sekuat itu?” tutur sang saniwa yang tiba-tiba saja merasa agak pening akibat _shock_ setelah melihat kejadian tersebut.

“Aruji, maaf kami terlambat!” tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok pemuda unyu dari arah belakang mereka yang diikuti oleh sosok berambut hijau panjang, “Di mana Kebiishi-nya?”

“Sudah dikalahkan oleh Zuo dan Bami,” balas sang saniwa seraya menunjuk dua sosok berambut putih dan hitam di areal kolam. “Nah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul di sini, ayo kita segera pulang ke honmaru, Konnosuke!”

Rubah kecil bernama Konnosuke mengangguk. “Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku akan segera membuka portalnya,”

“Namazuo dan Honebami…?” tiba-tiba saja pemuda unyu yang memiliki wajah _baby face_ bergumam ragu, “…Tapi bukankah barusan Honebami sedang menunggui Namazuo yang tiba-tiba saja sakit perut karena semalam ia terlalu banyak makan buah persik?”

_“Eh—“_

Detik berikutnya sejumlah cahaya yang sangat terang menyinari mereka, membawa kedelapan sosok yang berada di areal tersebut kembali menuju honmaru.

* * *

 

Saat membuka kedua mata, hamparan rumput yang hijau menyambut penglihatan kedelapan sosok yang baru saja selesai melakukan perjalanan melintasi dimensi ruang dan waktu.

“Ah, selamat datang kembali, Shukun!” sambut bocah kecil berambut merah muda saat melihat majikannya kembali beserta pasukannya. Diabaikannya kertas origami yang barusan sedang ia lipat untuk diberikannya pada sang majikan setelah ia selesai membuatnya nanti.

Sang majikan tersenyum lembut dan membelai ubun-ubun bocah tersebut. “Aku pulang, Akkii!”

Namun saat melihat sosok tantou buatan Awataguchi Yoshimitsu tersebut, tiba-tiba saja sang saniwa teringat sesuatu.

“Oh ya, Zuo, Bami, apa kalian berdua baik-baik sa…”

Ucapan sang saniwa mengambang di udara saat ia menyadari sesuatu dari kedua sosok berambut putih dan hitam yang tampak sedang kebingungan tersebut.

(“Miyata-chan, apa kau tahu sekarang ini kita sedang ada di mana?”

“A-aku juga tidak tahu, Nozomi.”)

_“B-bakpau…”_

Akita memiringkan kepalanya. “Bakpau…?” gumamnya, “Apa Shukun sedang ingin makan bakpau?” tanya bocah tantou tersebut polos.

Tiba-tiba saja sang saniwa menjatuhkan kedua lututnya ke atas tanah.

“Eh? Shukun, ada ap—“

“—UWAAAAAAAH!! MEREKA BUKAN ZUO DAN BAMI!” jerit sang saniwa heboh, membuat semua yang berada di TKP merasa terkejut bukan main. Setelah ditinjau kembali, dua sosok yang mereka kira sebagai Namazuo dan Honebami itu ternyata memang bukan Namazuo dan Honebami.

 _“LAGI PULA MUSTAHIL ZUO PUNYA BAKPAU SEBESAR ITU!!!”_ teriak sang saniwa menambahkan. Dari intonasi suaranya tersirat jelas sekali bahwa ia sangat frustasi, namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengerti mengapa tuan mereka mempermasalahkan soal makanan kukus tersebut.

Rupanya teriakan sang aruji tidak sengaja memancing perhatian duo kakek centil yang kebetulan sedang iseng memancing ikan lele di empang yang terletak tak jauh dari sana.

“Wah wah wah, rupanya Nona Saniwa dan rombongan sudah kembali dari misi, ya.” Celetuk kakek centil berambut putih dengan santainya. “Hmm? Kenapa Nona Saniwa bersujud di tanah?”

 _“Ssh, Tsurumaru-san. Aruji-san sedang depresi,”_ bisik Monoyoshi padanya, memberi kode halus agar sang kakek putih dapat lebih menjaga ucapannya agar suasana hati tuan kesayangan mereka tidak semakin memburuk.

“Memangnya ada apa, sih?” tanya Tsurumaru menuntut penjelasan terhadap apa yang sebetulnya sedang terjadi.

“Umm,” Monoyoshi memutar bola matanya, “Kami keliru mengira dua orang ini sebagai Namazuo dan Honebami, lalu tiba-tiba saja Aruji-san… ingin bakpau yang besar?“ ucapnya tak yakin.

Tsurumaru mengerutkan keningnya tak percaya. “…Apa?” katanya, “Yang benar?”

Monoyoshi mengangguk. “Sekilas mereka memang sangat mirip dengan Namazuo dan Honebami, makanya kami sampai bisa keliru…”

Tsurumaru yang masih belum bisa mempercayai cerita tersebut akhirnya memutuskan untuk memeriksanya sendiri.

“Ah, masa sih ada yang benar-benar mirip dengan mereka berdu— _hmm?”_

Kedua mata Tsurumaru terfokus pada sesuatu yang sangat besar dan mencolok.

“N-Namazuo…” ucapnya terbata, “sejak kapan kau punya dua…”

“D-dua apa?” tanya sosok yang mirip Namazuo sambil bersikap waspada kalau-kalau pria serba putih di hadapannya itu hendak berbuat yang iya-iya padanya atau sahabatnya.

“Dua… DUA AHOGE YANG MENJULANG TINGGI SEPERTI ITU?!”

Gubrak. Seluruh hadirin terjungkal secara bersama-sama kecuali seorang kakek yang lemot serta seorang anak kecil yang masih polos.

Gadis yang bernama Nozomi menghela napas lega dan bergumam dalam hati, _‘Haah, kupikir orang ini mau berkomentar soal dadaku—‘_

 “—Ngomong-ngomong, apa benda ini sungguhan?" ucap Tsurumaru dengan wajah woles seraya meremas benda bulat di hadapannya.

**_Gyut. Gyut._ **

Monoyoshi otomatis menutup kedua matanya saat melihat pemandangan tak senonoh di hadapannya.

Urashima menutup wajahnya dengan kura-kura peliharaannya.

Horikawa sigap menutup mata Akita.

Nikkari tersenyum penuh makna.

Mikazuki tertawa-tawa seperti biasanya.

Bagaimana dengan tuan mereka? Ah, rupanya ia masih tenggelam dalam rasa putus asa.

Tsurumaru tidak menyadari seringai yang terbentuk di wajah Nozomi sehingga ia tidak sempat melindungi diri ketika secara tiba-tiba gadis itu bereaksi terhadap ‘serangan’ dari Tsurumaru.

 ** _“Chichi Panchi!”_**   (乳パンチ = _Breast Punch_ )

Tsurumaru dapat merasakan tubuhnya terdorong oleh sesuatu dengan sangat kuat sampai-sampai tubuhnya yang kurus kering terhempas begitu saja bagaikan upil yang tertiup angin. Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya sang bangau dapat merasakan yang namanya sensasi terbang di langit. Ia bahkan dapat melihat pemandangan burung yang sedang mengangkasa secara jelas dari jarak yang cukup dekat sebelum akhirnya sang gravitasi kembali menarik tubuhnya bagaikan magnet—

**_BRAK! KREK! GEDEBUM!!_ **

Pendaratan tak mulus dari penerbangan perdana tersebut menghasilkan bunyi gaduh tatkala Tsurumaru terjatuh di atas atap honmaru hingga membuatnya berlubang dan rangka kayu yang bertugas menahan beban atap ikut patah karena tak kuasa menahan tekanan yang diterima, hingga akhirnya sang bangau harus mau berciuman mesra dengan tatami di bawahnya. Tidak banyak yang menjadi saksi mata bagaimana pedang yang memiliki gambar emblem mirip suatu maskapai penerbangan itu dapat lepas landas sebab sebagian besar dari mereka sedang melindungi penglihatan mereka. Mereka baru kembali membukanya saat mendengar bunyi gaduh mirip efek suara saat ada seorang maling pakaian dalam yang jatuh terpeleset dari atap waktu hendak melarikan diri.

“Kuharap kau sudah mendapat jawabannya, pocong mesum.” Komentar Nozomi yang disambut oleh helaan napas pendek dari gadis berambut putih di sampingnya.

“Bagaimana kalau dia sampai mati, Nozomi…” kata gadis itu dengan suara yang setenang air.

“Aaaah!! Benar juga! Tanpa sadar aku langsung mendorongnya begitu saja tanpa mengurangi kekuatanku! Aduh, bagaimana ini?!” Dalam kondisi panik, gadis berambut hitam panjang itu buru-buru berlari menuju lokasi jatuhnya Tsurumaru. Ia melakukannya bukan karena khawatir pada kondisi sang pelaku sekuhara. Ia lebih khawatir pada karirnya sebagai atlet adu bokong dan dada jika sampai kedapatan membunuh seseorang dengan teknik keijo. Kalau sudah begitu, mimpinya untuk terbebas dari jerat kemiskinan akan tamat sudah.

Gadis yang dipanggil Miyata oleh Nozomi bergerak untuk menyusul temannya, namun saat ia baru saja berjalan selangkah tiba-tiba saja pundaknya ditahan seseorang dari belakang. Dengan refleks gadis berpita biru tua itu segera memasang ancang-ancang untuk melindungi dirinya dari aksi pencabulan, namun alih-alih digrepe-grepe seperti temannya, ia malah diberi pakaian oleh orang tersebut.

“Nona, pakailah ini. Nanti Nona bisa masuk angin,” ujar Mikazuki yang meminjamkan baju luarannya untuk menutupi tubuh gadis yang hanya mengenakan selembar baju renang tersebut.

“Ah, terima kasih…” balas Miyata sedikit canggung. Usai sang gadis berkata demikian dan pergi berlalu, tiba-tiba saja dari hidung Mikazuki mengalir cairan berwarna merah.

“Astaga, Mikazuki-san! Anda mimisan!” kata Horikawa panik saat melihat hidung kakek tersebut tiba-tiba saja  mengeluarkan darah.

“Hmm…? Aah, tenang saja. Ini bukan darah mimisan, tapi keringat. Hahahaha…”

“Mana ada keringat yang warnanya merah dan keluar dari hidung!” timpal Horikawa.

“Tapi kedua nona ini memang sangat mirip dengan Namazuo dan Honebami, ya…” komentar Mikazuki secara kasual meski hidungnya masih belepotan oleh darah, “Jadi rasanya tidak aneh kalau orang-orang sampai keliru menganggap kedua nona ini sebagai mereka.”

Nikkari yang sedari tadi belum sempat mendapat giliran berdialog akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyuarakan opininya.

“Justru di situlah letak permasalahannya, Mikazuki-san.” Kata Nikkari. “Karena keliru mengaggap kedua nona ini sebagai mereka, Namazuo dan Honebami yang asli jadi tertinggal di era tempat di mana kedua nona ini beras—“

Belum sempat Nikkari menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pecahan keramik dari arah beranda yang disusul oleh jeritan ngeri milik sesosok maniak teh yang cangkirnya kini telah berubah menjadi kepingan.

 _“…Apa maksud ucapan Anda, Nikkari-dono?”_  

(Bersambung)

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, dengan Kuyo di sini.
> 
> Maaf karena tiba-tiba aja saya nulis fic absurd ini... Beneran, saya juga enggak tau kemaren malem mimpi apaan sampe-sampe tiba-tiba aja kedapetan plot bunny dari crossover dua fandom yang sama sekali enggak ada sangkut pautnya selain kebetulan ada dua karakternya yang mirip secara visual dan sifat. _#ming_
> 
> Ngomong-ngomong saya juga minta maaf kalo gaya bahasa saya aneh, saya udah lama enggak nulis jadi yah... begitulah www (eh tapi sejak kapan juga tulisan saya itu beres?). Kalo ada typo dan semacamnya juga saya minta maaf karena saya enggak bener-bener ngecek ulang tulisannya dari awal lagi.
> 
> Buat jurus yang dipake sama Nozomi (cewek yang mirip Namazuo), itu saya ngarang sendiri dan belum sempet ngecek lagi kalo di manganya udah ada atau belum, jadi mohon maaf kalo ternyata jurus itu sudah ada yang punya. 
> 
> Sebetulnya saya udah selesai ngeplot fic ini (dan memang selalu begitu), tapi saya perlu waktu untuk mengeksekusinya karena saya bukan tipe orang yang pandai bercerita orz (kalau boleh curhat, fic ini ngedahuluin draft fic lain yang lagi saya garap karena lagi mentok ga ada ide di bagian tengahnya meski endingnya udah 90% jadi).
> 
> Saya sadar kalo saya sering banget bikin MC tapi enggak dikelarin, oleh sebab itu di tahun ini saya akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan fic-fic MC saya. Masalahnya bukan di nggak ada ide plot, tapi bingung gimana nulisinnya aja. #cry
> 
> Karena sasaran utama yang saya incar adalah pembaca dari fandom TKRB, saya akan lebih memfokuskan cerita di sekitar honmaru. Tapi fandom Keijo pun akan mendapat porsinya sendiri karna saya udah kebayang bagaimana menyatukan olahraga keijo dengan pedang-pedangan ini.
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih karena sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ajaib ini. Dukungan berupa doa agar saya dapat menyelesaikan fic ini akan sangat membantu sekali.


End file.
